Littlefoot's Adventures of Finding Nemo
Littlefoot's Adventures of Finding Nemo is the first Land Before Time/Pixar crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Finding Dory'' in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Rex, and their friends (along with Ash, Simba, Alex, and the rest) travel to Australia's Great Barrier Reef and meet Marlin, a timid clownfish, and Dory, a blue tang fish with short-term memory loss. Together, they travel across the ocean to help Marlin find and rescue his only son Nemo and bring him back home safely before it's too late. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, the Jungle Adventure Crew (excluding Sebastian), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Mo, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Chanticleer, Edmond, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, and Zero guest star in this film. *The only reason why most of the Jungle Adventure Crew members are in this film is because Sebastian is the only member of the crew to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Finding Nemo. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover with a Pixar film, since Littlefoot and his friends are guest starring in the Pokemon/Toy Story crossovers, the Ronald McDonald/Monsters, Inc. crossovers, the Winnie the Pooh/Cars crossovers, and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets WALL-E''. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Swan Princess films, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, the Mickey Mouse films, the Balto films, Rock-a-Doodle, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, the The Brave Little Toaster films, the Scooby-Doo films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, the Mickey Mouse series, The Emperor's New Groove, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Dinosaur, The Brave Little Toaster, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Finding Nemo were all made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of Finding Dory. *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'', Pokémon: Heroes, Brother Bear, Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire, Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, and Finding Nemo were all released in 2003. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93